TX-108
TX-108 is a wedge shaped robot with a crushing jaw. It's teammate was Tanto. It competed in Techno games with a weaponless pink colored robot called RaMya (Razer My Arse). TX-108 failed to qualify for series 5, 6 and 7 of Robot Wars but it did win an un-televised Wild Card Battle in Robot Wars Extreme 1 and the team is one of the oldest running teams in the UK, first competing in the Featherweight Championship of Series 2, fighting with a robot called Deadline, and having built several robots since then, including Tanto which has competed in Roaming Robots ''alongside TX-108. Robot History Robot Wars In the Series 5 qualifiers, TX-108 faced future semi-finalist S3. It started well, managing to push S3 around as the machine was suffering from control problems, although S3 did manage to turn and hit TX-108 with its disc multiple times. The match went to the judges with both machines having suffered damage, and S3 was declared the winner. TX-108 came back to try to qualify for Series 6. Initially, they were drawn up against Barbaric Response, Lightning and Twister, but withdrew from that qualifier after their controller for the crusher malfunctioned. However, the team were able to fix this, and were given a second chance to qualify, fighting Reptirron The Second. After one crucial blow from Reptirron's weapon, TX-108 broke down and failed to enter the show again. TX-108 then entered the qualifiers for the seventh and final series of Robot Wars and was drawn against 8645T 2 and Mighty Mouse, who coincidentally fought in Round 1 of the main competition against each other. TX-108 lost after its aerial came loose and once again failed to qualify for the series, meaning they never appeared on the televised show. Live Events In 2014, Craig Danby posted a picture of 'TX-109''', a new version of TX-108. TX-109 made an appearance at the Robot Wars Santa Pod event. Unlike TX-108, TX-109's claw is pushed down. TX-109's claw piston is set on the base of instead of at a angle like TX-108's. TX-109 made its debut at the Robot Wars Newport event. It gained 4 wheel drive in late 2014. TX-109 was renamed Apex in 2015. 2006 UK Championships TX-108 competed in heat B of the 2006 UK Championships. In its first battle it was against Storm 2. TX-108 was apparently lacking any real speed which allowed Storm 2 to take advantage of this greatly. Storm 2 shoved TX-108 around the arena and into a walls a lot of times, TX-108 slowly hit the pit release button to activate the pit and continued getting shoved around by the Robot Wars World Champion. Eventually, Storm 2 rode up TX-108s wedge at one point, but TX-108 didn't bring its jaw down and was unable to push. After getting off TX-108s front, Storm 2 continued to shove the opposition around the arena until TX-108 ended up down the pit. In its next battle it faced Toxic.Toxic drove up TX-108s wedge but immediately got off before narrowly missing the pit, Toxic for some reason couldn't maneuver itself away and was chased around the arena by TX-108. Eventually, TX-108 pinned Toxic in the corner and brought its claw down on the robot from Norfolk, but it slipped off. TX-108 tried to grab Toxic again and this time had it held, TX-108 tried to drag it, but couldn't get enough traction, so let it go and carried on. Eventually the fight stopped, but TX-108 was given the win as it was the more aggressive of the two. In its final battle it went up against Leveller 2.Both robots circled round each other trying to get their weapons into play, but Leveller 2 got the first attack in on TX-108 flipping it over. TX-108 couldn't self-right for some reason and stayed flipped. After winning only one of its three battles TX-108 was eliminated from the competition. Results Wins/Losses * Wins: 2 * Losses: 6 Trivia * Interestingly TX-108 took part in the first series of Robot Wars Extreme, where it fought Hypno-Disc in a Wild Card Warrior battle. TX-108 won due to Hypno-Disc breaking down 20 seconds after the fight started and became the only newcomer to win one of the Wild Card Warrior battles. However, the Robot Wars producers were not happy with the battle and it was not aired on television. Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:British Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robot Wars Extreme 1 Robots Category:Robot Wars Live Event Competitors Category:Robots with Vertical Crushers Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots that lost in Qualifiers Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots from Staffordshire Category:2006 UK Championship Competitors